


Don't Pull the Trigger Just Yet

by blueabsinthe



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Chicago Blackhawks, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corey's feeling pretty low after the Hawks lose in the first round of the Stanley Cup Final. Luongo offers him a distraction ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Pull the Trigger Just Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Written during the first round of the 2011 Stanley Cup Finals.

_"It's okay, Corey."_

_"Next year."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"Lucky shot. That's all it was."_

Corey polishes off the glass of liquor sitting in front of him before he orders another. He couldn't take his teammates sympathy. Sympathy he didn't feel he deserved. He could have stopped the shot. Should have stopped the shot. But he hadn't. So, Corey had showered, changed, and avoided the press as he sneaked out of Rogers Arena. He'd hailed a cab and asked him to take him to the hotel, knowing his teammates would not be back for a few hours. 

Which is where Roberto found him a few hours after he and his teammates had dealt with the media. Roberto kind of figured the hotel bar would be close to the type of place Corey would go to. The lighting is subtle, and dim, the bartender and servers attentive. If they know who he is, they don't embarrass him, but just kind of hover and steal glances at him when they think he's not looking. Roberto finds him easily enough. But perhaps it's because he recognizes the look Corey has on his face, having had the same look on his expression before.

"So, are you stalking me now?" Corey asks without turning to look at him. He pushes his empty glass away, before signalling the bartender again. He's there within seconds.

Roberto orders a drink, and Corey orders his. 

"What are you doing here?" Corey asks, watching as the ice melts in his glass. "I'd thought you'd be out celebrating finally vanquishing the demons of years past."

Roberto's lip twitches with amusement. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" He sips his drink that had silently appeared. "I'm not one for loud scenes though."

"Some things never change," Corey remarks.

Roberto looks at him for a moment. "You played an amazing game, Corey. Your entire team did."

Corey scoffs and takes another sip from his drink. "I let them down."

"No you didn't." Roberto reaches out a hand and places it on Corey's. "You guys put up one hell of a fight. You reminded us why you are the Stanley Cup champs, and why we shouldn't take you lightly." Here, Roberto rubs his thumb over Corey's wrist, before he says, "You were amazing, Corey. You have had an amazing season. You have nothing to be ashamed of. No hard feelings, okay?"

Corey looks down to where Roberto's hand hasn't moved. "Are you offering something here, Roberto?"

"Only if you're in need of a distraction."

It's silent for a moment as Corey contemplates this. 

"You have a roommate?" Roberto asks, signalling the bartender for their bill.

"No." Corey knocks back the rest of his drink.

"Liquid courage?" Roberto asks.

"Can't hurt," Corey mumbles. 

Roberto pays for their drinks, all the while Corey watches him from the corner of his eye. 

Corey begins walking out of the bar, not bothering to see if Roberto will follow, but knowing he will regardless. His assumption proves correct when he notices the corner of Roberto's dark suit standing next to him at the bank of elevators. 

"So," Corey begins, "a distraction, huh?"

Roberto nods as they both step into the elevator. 

"What if I had told you I wasn't in need of a distraction?"

They watch as the floors beep away, until it stops on Corey's floor. Roberto follows Corey down the hall until they stop in front of his room. Corey slides his card into the slot, waits until the green light flashes before he opens the door. He glances at Roberto one last time, and raises a questioning eyebrow. 

"I would have still offered," Roberto replies honestly. 

Corey isn't sure who makes the first move or even when exactly they managed to get inside Corey's room, only that he finds himself kissing Roberto back eagerly. Roberto soon has Corey pinned against the wall, his lips not leaving Corey's as he interlaces his fingers with Corey's.

Roberto kisses like no-one Corey has ever kissed before. It's enough to make him forget to breathe. Eventually they break apart. Roberto chuckles softly against Corey's lips. "So, we're doing this then?"

Corey bites his kiss-swollen lips. "You offered. Are you balking already?"

Roberto is laughing, as he nips lightly at Corey's neck. "Just checking." Corey can feel the smile Roberto has on his lips long before he even raises his head to look at Corey. Corey can feel the heat rolling off Roberto's body, and instinctively moves his body closer. "Don't worry, Corey, I'll distract you."

He slips his leg between Corey's thighs quickly, before inching his knee up slightly. Corey bit his bottom lip hard as Roberto's knee rubbed his erection. "You fucking better," he managed to get out. 

Roberto glances down, raises an eyebrow. "You're hard already? Damn, Corey."

Corey's breath catches in his throat at the way Roberto is looking at him. It's enough to make him want to shoot his load then, which would be equal parts embarrassing and messy. After all, how would he manage to explain that stain to the dry cleaners? Instead, Corey distracts himself by pulling Roberto closer to him, and desperately ruts against Roberto's thigh. 

Roberto is silent as he lets his hands travel over Corey's shoulders, lowering his suit jacket down his arms, before his fingers begin loosening his tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. When he's got Corey's shirt off, his lithe fingers trail over his heated flesh. "Apparently your teammates are good at starting fires, but not bothering to finish."

Corey shivers as Roberto's fingers trace his belt line, before moving back up his chest to tug at his nipples. "Does that turn you on?"

Roberto lowers his hands down Corey's sides, before one suddenly moves inward, to palm Corey's erection through his pants. "Who?" Roberto doesn't wait for Corey's response before he unzips his fly and without hesitation curls his fingers around Corey's cock and strokes him gently. 

Corey tenses, and nearly collapses to the floor, before he rolls his hips, and arches them in an effort to get more friction from Roberto's hand. He gasps and feels his breathing as it gets harsh. "Jonny," he manages to gasp out.

"Really?" Roberto arches an eyebrow. "Out of all people, Jonny."

Corey laughs. "You were expecting someone else?"

"Actually, I was kind of thinking Kane and Jonny had a thing."

"No offense, Roberto, but you suck."

"I swallow too," Roberto says without missing a beat. 

Corey bites his bottom lip. "I guess I kind of deserve that."

"Yeah," Roberto agrees.

"So, are we going to continue this conversation, or are you going to - _nngh_ -" Corey stops talking when Roberto does something with his wrist on his cock that has him forgetting his own name. 

He nearly sighs in relief when Roberto's hand is gone from his cock, and he opens his eyes just in time to see Roberto eye him with such intensity, it makes Corey shiver. Roberto shoves him down onto the bed.

Corey barely has time to register what is happening before Roberto is everywhere. Roberto's lips are nipping lightly at his neck, and his ear, his hands making patterns on his skin. Corey was suddenly grasped with the urge to touch Roberto everywhere. 

He curls his fingers into Roberto's hair and brings his mouth to his, kissing him. 

Hotly.

Soon, Corey starts undressing Roberto. Opening the buttons of his shirt one by one. He caressed Roberto's skin, raking his fingers across his abs, his chest, his hardening nipples.

Roberto let out a low groan which had Corey smirking against his skin. He finally managed to get his hands hooked into the sides of Roberto's pants and gets them down his legs. Corey eventually manages to roll Roberto onto his back and palms his cock. 

"Ah, fuck," Roberto manages to get out as he rocks his hips into Corey's fist.

Corey twists his hand tentatively, moving his hand faster and faster, which earns him a moan from Roberto. Eventually, he pulls away and stumbles over to his suitcase where he fumbles around for a few moments. 

When he's back, he has a small tube and a foil packet in his hand. He straddles Roberto, and rocks his hips over him at an addictive pace. "Fuck me," he whispers against Roberto's lips, letting the tube slip from his fingers as Roberto takes it. 

"Don't expect me to go slow," Roberto says, rolling Corey onto his back again. "After all, this was all about distracting you."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Cory clutches Roberto's ass and pulls him down forcefully, gasping out Roberto's name as he grinds their cocks together. 

Roberto uncaps the bottle, and Corey watches as Roberto smears the lube over three of his fingers. Corey loses sight of Roberto's fingers then, and nearly groans at the loss when he feels Roberto's body being lifted off his. He spreads his legs instinctively as he feels Roberto brushing a finger around his entrance. 

He bites his bottom lip, and grips the sheet as he feels Roberto press two fingers into him. He welcomes the initial stretching and rocks against his fingers as Roberto increases the pace. 

Corey shakes his head to try and come up with something coherent to say, but instead all he manages to get out is a word that has Roberto laughing. 

"French now, eh, Corey?" 

"Just shut up, and get on with it already."

"Oh, I intend to," Roberto says. To demonstrate his point he scissors his fingers, which has Corey gasping out more dirty words in French, and him clutching desperately at the sheets. 

Corey doesn't care how he looks in that instant, with Roberto's fingers in his ass. All that really seems to cross his mind is how badly he wants Roberto to just get on with it already. 

"Oh fuck!" he chokes out as Roberto twists his fingers in a way that has Corey seeing stars. 

"Shh," Roberto says. 

"Kiss me then," Corey orders.

Roberto scoffs. "I intend to do a lot more than that." He kisses him then, as his fingers rub Corey's prostate. Corey's groans are muffled against Roberto's lips as he rocks his hips.

Eventually, Corey throws his head back, and gasps out, "Oh Jesus fuck, Roberto, fuck me already." He pushes Roberto off him, grabs the condom and rolls it onto Roberto's cock quickly.

Roberto seems disoriented for a minute, before he feels Corey sliding onto his lap, his hands pressed against his chest to steady himself as he lifts his hips. "This looks so hot," Roberto gulps out, watching as Corey runs his hands down Roberto's torso.

He grapples desperately for the lube bottle, but he feels Corey bat his hand away, before Corey grabs hold of the base of Roberto's cock and sinks down onto it without a word. Slowly at first, because, oh damn, if Roberto wasn't well-endowed. Fuck, Gina was a lucky woman. 

For a long moment they didn't move. Just eyed each other. Dark eyes meeting dark eyes. Corey's hands splayed over Roberto's chest, as he let the initial sting wear off. Corey was about to tell Roberto to move, when he felt Roberto do so, snapping his hips up, his hands splayed across Corey's back to hold him steady. 

_Motherfucking fuck,_ this felt good. It took Corey a few moments to realize the point of this position was for him to control the situation. He let his hand sprawl across Roberto's chest, as he clenched his thighs around Roberto's hips as he raised himself up and then down again, experimenting with angles, and depth. He was rewarded by Roberto gasping out and clutching at his arms. 

Corey's graceful rhythm was interrupted by Roberto digging his fingernails into Corey's skin, as he thrust upwards. Corey was about to say something to Roberto, something that would make him hold still, but instead he rose up and slammed down harder onto Roberto's cock. He felt his eyes roll back in his head, and gasped out Roberto's name.

He barely had time to register that Roberto had his hand curled around his cock, and was moving it in time to Corey's thrusts. Corey felt as Roberto did whatever it was he did with his wrist, and he came instantly. His legs buckling, muscles clamping down on Roberto's hips, his fingers digging into flesh, and him biting down on his lip so hard he tasted blood. Roberto came a few minutes later, gasping out Corey's name.

It's a few moments before either of them speak. Corey can see the white streaks on Roberto's stomach as he slowly moves off him, and rolls to the side. Roberto ties off the condom before he tosses it into the direction of the trashcan. 

"Well that was a welcome distraction," Corey says when he can finally see straight. 

Roberto lets out his breath in a whoosh, before he turns his head to look at Corey. "Do you want me to stay? Or are you guys leaving tomorrow morning?"

Corey's quiet for a moment, biting his bottom lip as he contemplates Roberto's question. "Nah. We don't leave until tomorrow evening."

"So is that a yes?"

"Will you let me blow you in the shower if I let you stay?" Corey asks. 

Roberto chuckles. "Sure."

Their fingertips brush against the other. Corey shifts closer as Roberto curls onto his side. 

"Thanks for the distraction," he mumbles against Roberto's ear.

"Any time."


End file.
